A Love Story - Shell Shocked
by Trixfan
Summary: Part 3 - shell-shocked by her daughters revelations the day Helen Belden receives the kissing letter, she takes on James Frayne. It leads Helen to a startling discovery or two.


'Jim,' Helen picked up the phone before her daughter had the opportunity. Glancing at the kitchen clock, the call came through right on time. James Frayne could be counted on for his dependability and reliability.

'Hi, Mrs Belden,' Jim's happy tone infused down the line. 'May I speak with Trixie please?'

'I'll get my daughter in a few minutes,' the older woman stated. Still in shock over Trixie's revelations this afternoon, she wanted to make sure Jim understood her position. First there had been the dating manifesto, followed by this kissing letter. It left Helen feeling somewhat like a bystander in her only female child's life. 'I wanted to have a quick word with you first.'

'Oh,' Jim's surprise and hesitation clearly evident in the single word. The timber of Mrs Belden's voice warned him of a monumental discussion. Steeling himself, he'd actually been prepared for something like this since November. When it hadn't come, James Frayne knew it to be a matter of time.

'Trixie wrote a letter for personal development class late last year.' The significant pause on the other end informed Helen the young man knew all about the content. 'I'm not sure why, only received it in the post today. We sat down and had a conversation about baseball.'

'Baseball?' Jim questioned. His sharp mind didn't take long to figure out the meaning. Mr and Mrs Belden never talked about Baseball, they were Basketball fans. It meant Trixie's parents considered the vernacular term and he felt on safer ground.

'Trixie mentioned something about turning seventeen in a few months and second base,' Helen hinted.

'Then,' Jim fought his growing embarrassment to make his intentions very clear, 'I'm sure my girlfriend discussed the timing I've set down for third and a home run. You once told me, and I quote "I just hope both of you live up to the high moral standards we've instilled. There is no shame in waiting.". I understood the warning then, Mrs Belden and have honoured your wishes. Even if Trixie's impatient and I want go faster than we are currently, I made a pledge to you and Mr Belden and I'm not willing to break it.'

Spluttering on the other end, Helen couldn't find her tongue. Jim gave her little time to regroup before continuing. 'I've discussed this with Trixie. When we get engaged on her eighteenth birthday, we'll take our relationship further. I'm not willing to make love until your daughter is my wife. I want our physical union to mean something special.'

'Jim,' Helen's ire peaked, 'you're still eighteen. How can you talk about marriage?'

'Mrs Belden, I love Trixie. It might have taken a while for me to realise the fact, but I always have,' Jim let his tone display the seriousness of his intent. 'I meant everything I wrote in that letter last August. One look into those amazing blue eyes and I knew, for the first time in my life, I've found complete happiness. I know you're daughter feels the same way. I see it every time I look at her.'

'My daughter is only sixteen, Jim,' Helen attempted to warn.

'I know, Mrs Belden,' Jim calmed his tone further. He didn't need Mrs Belden off side. Wondering how Mr Belden would take this news, James Frayne concentrated on the immediate problem. 'That's why I have to remain so honourable in my intention towards her. The day before her eighteenth birthday, I'll come and see Mr Belden. I'd like to give Trixie the antique ring my Great Aunt wore for her birthday and engagement present. The day after she graduates from high school, we'll get married.'

'What about college?' spluttered the shattered parent. As a mother Helen had dreams and aspirations for her daughter. Dreams and aspirations she'd long given up due to the moral atmosphere at the time of Brian's conception.

'I'm going to be done with school by then. I've got my feelers out for a graduate placement at several universities. Harvard is very interested in my future goals and aspirations. They've offered me a conditional placement, if I can keep my grades up. They won't promise Trixie an undergraduate program unless she can meet their selection criteria. Even with all the extra study, she's never going to be able to get a scholarship. I'm going to need your help to convince her to let me pay for her schooling so we can be together.'

'What about you're living expenses,' Helen questioned, still attempting to assimilate the information. For such a young man, he really thought about his future. Given the circumstances surrounding his early years, it shouldn't have surprised Helen. 'I know you have money, Jim, but it won't take long to go through it at a college like Harvard. Tuition alone will eat up tens of thousands each month.'

'Mrs Belden,' Jim took in a deep, even breath to calm his rising temper, 'how I decide to spend my inheritance is up to me. I don't think paying for an IV league education is inappropriate. Besides,' starting to feel he'd over stepped his authority, Jim continued in a softer tone, 'Dad has several properties in Boston. We've already had this discussion, debated the pros and cons of early marriage and going to the same college. One of his houses is very close to campus, close enough to walk to school safely. He'll have it renovated into flats if we both get in.'

'I know dad would never discuss this with you. My father's done wonders with my personal trust fund. There's more than enough to pay for our education and living expenses without using all of the yearly interest even if neither of us gets any kind of scholarship. Dad wouldn't agree to my future plans if I had to touch the principle.'

'I seems to me,' Helen couldn't keep the rancour out of her voice, 'you have it all figured out. What about us, Jim? We're Trixie's parents? Don't we get a say in this future you seem to have planned?'

'You always will be Trixie's parents, Mrs Belden,' Jim tried not to smile. 'Your daughter will always see you as one of the most important and influential people in her life. Would you really stop her happiness if this is what she wants too?'

'I guess not,' Helen suddenly deflated. Somehow this young man had turned the tables. Helen Belden felt like the teenager discussing an important topic with her elders and being shown the error of her ways. Jim's argument logical, well thought out, considerate but most of all honourable and therefore defied dispute. He'd done it before, when he walked into the house and announced his intention to date their very young daughter.

'Moms,' Trixie entered the conversation. She'd picked up the extension and simply listened in on the conversation, 'may I talk to Jim now. I have some issues I need to discuss with my boyfriend, like all this talk about Harvard and how we're going to support ourselves after were married. I'll come and find you and dad when I'm off the phone.'

Astounded, Helen found herself nodding. Replacing the receiver in the cradle, she fell into the nearest chair. Watching with concern, Peter's glare requested she tell him what occurred.

'Their planning their life,' she spoke quietly, still unsure how a sixteen year old girl and her eighteen year old boyfriend could be so certain of the future.

'Am I to gather,' Peter shook his head while picking up Trixie's letter, 'this relationship is getting out of hand?'

'Exactly the opposite,' Helen wore an astounded look. Quickly giving her husband a synopsis of the afternoon's events, Peter's smile only increased.

'He's a smart boy,' humour in his dark eyes, Mr Belden placed a finger on his lips. Pointing to the stair case, he asked his wife to listen. They could hear Trixie's heated words as she spoke to James Frayne. 'I guess I'll just have to ensure I have that engagement ring ready the night before her eighteenth birthday.' Stoping to see his wife's jaw drop, Peter let out a hearty chuckle. 'Oh come on, Helen. You can't be surprised after the statement of intent. Add it to the silver bracelet encircling our daughters' wrist since they returned from Iowa just before her fourteenth birthday, the heart charm she received a year later and the infinity symbol this birthday, and you see a young couple very much in love. Age in this case is completely irrelevant. I came to the conclusion the day after Jim waltzed in here, stood up to me and stated his intentions that we'd lose out only daughter to him one day soon.'

Beaten, Helen could only stair at her husband. She appeared to be the only person to have failed to recognise Jim and Trixie's love affair for what it truly represented. Coming over to her, Peter placed an arm around her shoulders. Kissing her lightly on the top of the head, he asked, 'how about I do the dishes tonight. I think you've got enough on your mind. Go into the den, I'll join you in half an hour.'

Shell shocked, Helen Belden followed her husband's orders. Peter joined her in the quiet room, waiting for Trixie to come down stairs after talking to Jim. His daughter didn't disappoint him. Furious, she entered the room with eyes blazing and cheeks red.

'Something the matter Trixie?' Peter questioned, managing to keep his humour under control. It took him a while to come to terms with loosing Trixie. One look at his daughter every time a certain young man entered the room and he saw what his wife either failed or refused too, enduring love.

'I can't believe Jim told Moms about Harvard before he discussed it with me,' she ranted like a woman married for at least ten years.

'The way I hear it, I don't think your mother gave him much choice,' Peter held back the smirk. The comment inflamed the situation as he knew it would. There were times Mr Peter Belden liked to stir the pot.

'I know,' she glared at her mom. 'I told you about the state of our relationship today. When you questioned Jim like that, I felt you didn't trust me. We've never been anything but honest with you.'

'Trixie,' Helen's tone, partly aggrieved, partly condescending, held more than a note of displeasure, 'you're only sixteen. You still have your entire life before you. There's no need to rush into anything.'

Nostrils flaring, she closed her eyes in an attempt to slow the anger burning inside. Opening her orbs once again, Trixie Belden ensured her voice remained steady and deathly quiet. 'Would you prefer Jim and I took dorm rooms, snuck around and slept together at college so you don't have to face the face I'm growing up?'

Looking towards her husband, Helen tried to get something out.

'That's what I thought,' Trixie glared. 'I don't want to be with anyone else, I never have. I told Dad the day I met Jim, I thought him the most wonderful boy in the world. Knowing him as only improved my opinion and made me fall more in Love with the man he's become. I've been waiting for Jim to ask me out since the plane trip home from Iowa when he gave me this.' Holding up the bracelet, Trixie jiggled it on her wrist. 'I had to wait for Jim to consider me old enough to date. It's one of the reasons I call him Mr Honourable. No matter how much I try to push the relationship, he has this timetable and he'd not going to break it for anyone, including me. Jim's never been a person to march to anyone's tune but his own. Even I can't sway his opinion once he's made up that amazing mind.'

'That,' Peter broke in, 'is going to cause trouble in your relationship and later marriage.'

Rolling her eyes, Trixie let out a sigh. 'Tell me about it. Only the fact Jim's usually right makes me stop and consider why he's placing limits, even if it frustrates me beyond belief.'

'I think,' Peter directed his statement to his still stunned wife, 'Jim's about the only person our daughter will listen too. I do believe that young man has managed to achieve what we haven't.' Turing his gaze back to Trixie, Peter asked in an innocent tone, 'so are you going to apply to Harvard?'

'Looks like I don't have a choice,' Trixie huffed, 'although I did get Jim to consider Yale as an alternative.' Grinning, she rolled her eyes in exasperation, 'he want's IV league and out of state for his graduate studies.'

'Well,' Peter stood, gathering himself for bed. Letting the sarcastic tone enter his voice, he directed the ironic words at his daughter. 'It looks like you'll just have to make do with a second rate education, Trixie, if you want to be with Jim.' Going over to his child, Peter kissed her curly locks. 'I couldn't lose you to anyone less worthy than your Mr Honourable. Don't stay up too long. You've got school in the morning.' Facing his wife, Peter helped her out of her chair, 'come on Helen, I think it's time we called it a night. Our daughter's old enough to make her own decisions.'

Speechless, she followed her husband. Looking back, Helen Belden wondered how long it would take her to come to terms with this version of her daughter. It seemed she grown into a woman overnight. The mother in her mourned the loss of one of her babies.


End file.
